The Commision of Haruhi Suzumiya
by AlaskianCity
Summary: Yuki is reading, Koizumi is smiling, Mikuru is blushing, Kyon is confused, and Haruhi is...well, she's just Haruhi. Kyon/Haruhi


**Okay, so this is the first thing I've written in a while. By a while, I mean about a week. I feel like such a jerk; seeing that I was supposed to upload the final chapter of one of my stories a few days ago, but some crazy stuff has been going on and I really haven't had time for, well, anything. Especially writing fanfics. If your reading this and you're still waiting for that chapter, rest assured that it'll be up really soon. **

**So, without further adieu, I bring you the first chapter of The Commision of Haruhi Suzumiya! This chapter is really short, I just kind of wanted to set the stage for what is to come. I hope you enjoy it and remember that constructive criticism is appreciated more than anything! :D**

"No," said Kyon, balling his hands up into fists, "_not _going to happen." his voice was heavy; dead serious, but this didn't waver Haruhi Suzumiya in the least.

"Oh, come _on, _Kyon!" she whined, stomping her foot on the ground. The boy didn't respond, and that was as much of a 'yes' as Haruhi needed. She grabbed him by the hand and led him down the hall to the meeting room of the SOS Brigade. Inside, Kyon had to fight the laughter welling up in his stomach as he saw the rest of the club...dressed up in giant animal costumes.

Mikuru Asahina looked up at him and blushed, turning as pink as the animated pig garment she wore. Beside her, Yuki Nagato fidgeted with the book she was holding, trying to grip it with her big, polar bear hands. Standing on the opposite side of the room was Koizumi, a broad smile on his face as he admired the large black spots on his oversized cow costume. Kyon turned to face Haruhi, his face overwhelmed with humor and a bit of disbelief, and also a bit of dread. No doubt Haruhi would have him in a costume within minutes. "What is this?" he said, glancing at Mikuru for a moment. She looked really cute, even in a pig costume, he thought.

Haruhi thrust her hands into the air. "This, my friend, is your uniform for the day!" she exclaimed, her voice high-pitched and ecstatic.

Kyon stuttered. "M-my _uniform_? It's like ninety degrees in here! You expect me to sit around in a giant turtle costume or something like that all day?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, as if he was missing some oh-so-obvious piece of information.

"No, _Kyon,_" she spat, slapping her hand onto her forehead, "first of all, you're going to be a lion. Second of all, you won't have to wear your uniform inside. You'll be wearing it outside!" All the heads of the rest of the Brigade's members shot up.

"Outside? We have to go outside like this? Why didn't you tell us?" cried Mikuru, her face transferring from blood-red to pale white in a second.

"Yes, outside, my little Lolita! That's the whole point of the ceremony!"

Yuki adjusted her glasses, the expression on her face just as blank as ever. "A ritual?" she questioned.

"_Yes, _a ritual! You are all so thick-headed sometimes. We're going to go outside at four o'clock and try to summon aliens!" she snapped, her voice almost whiny. Kyon scoffed at her.

"How exactly is our parading around dressed up as cartoon animals going to attract aliens?" he retorted, knowing he couldn't stop Haruhi's plan but still wanting to know the nature of it.

"Don't you get it? The aliens probably look down on our planet every single day and think, 'Wow, those humans sure are boring, why should we waste our time on them?', so we have to give them something different; something exciting to look at! They're sure to land if we do this!"

Kyon sighed. Haruhi had already grabbed his 'uniform', and was holding it out to him expectantly. What else was he to do but take it and head off to the boy's bathroom, placing the stuffy thing on over his clothes. He was already dizzy from the fumes of air freshener and sweat that was almost radiating from the costume. He trudged back into the classroom.

"Okay, so are we ready? Great!" chimed Haruhi happily, bounding towards the door. Mikuru and Yuki followed her swiftly, leaving Kyon to walk out of the room with Koizumi at his side.

"This is crazy. We're going to be humiliated. Should we try to stop her? I mean, she doesn't really need to summon aliens." Kyon started, staring at the giant cow next to him. Koizumi turned to him.

"It's best we let her go through with her plans," he said, his voice calm and even, "for I'm afraid she may in fact _have _to summon aliens." He flashed Kyon a brief smile and then picked up his stride, leaving Kyon in the back of the line, just as confused as ever.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review with your opinion as well as what you would like to see in the chapters to come! **


End file.
